stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith
Lilith is a Mega Absol in the Pokemon RP. She is a powerful battler as well as a lab assistant and adoptive daughter to Ducky. Detailed History Lilith was born on Route 120 to two Absol parents. She lived her life in the wild, battling all kinds of Pokemon and trainers who came across her, until she was captured by Michael. At first reluctant to join him, she soon grew close to him, and enjoyed battling under his command; she actively fought against Dahlia during the events of The Butchering, and was one of the few survivors. During the evnts of The Butchering, she lost a good many friends, including her ex-boyfriend that she still pined for: the Blaziken who was Michael's starter. Her inability to save him or the Latias he left her for made her become more abrasive and trollish to mask her insecurity and feelings of failure. As time went on, she began to bond with other members of Michael's team. She grew especially close to Ducky, who awakened in her an interest in science; she soon became his lab assistant, acting as a risk management specialist who would alert him to dangers in his experiments. Lilith arrived on Pokemon Island with the rest of Michael's team. In the early days she rarely joined in on the fun, instead choosing to work on her own. During Ducky's expedition, she was grievously injured, but survived; after getting home and healing, proceeded to take out two of the other members of the island, Mike and E, in a three-way battle. This caused the Espeon Fiona to want to study under Lilith to become a better fighter. However, Fiona proved to be quite a handful; after an accidental attack hurt Rara, the Ralts she cares for, she went berserk, refused to listen to reason, and began attacking the Magnezone Polt who had accidentally hit Rara. Iris was unable to talk reason into her, but Lilith was. Lilith became quick friends with Champ upon his arrival on the island and harbored a secret crush on him, even as Fiona became more and more abrasive. Lilith's training of Fiona and feelings for Champ came to a head during Bern's tournament, where she not only beat Fiona down but kissed Champ to rub it in. She began dating Champ and reconciled with Fiona soon after, helping Fiona start down the road to becoming a better person. Powers and Abilities Lilith knows the attacks Psycho Cut, Night Slash, X-Scissor, Foul Play, Aerial Ace, Thunder, and Dark Pulse. She also knows a special move she herself invented: Razor Hurricane. It is a dual-type Dark/Flying type move that is an updated version of Razor Wind that unleashes a veritable torrent of slashing winds. Personality Lilith has a bit of a cool, cunning sort of air to her; she always seems like she's two or three steps ahead of everyone she's talking to. In battle, she is a vicious, relentless berserker, attacking to win by any means so long as said means do no more harm than necessary. She has a very laid-back, trollish personality, and enjoys messing with people. Relationships Lilith is in a very loving relationship with Champ. After a rocky start, she became very good friends with Fiona. After two years, she also got along rather well with Flapjack. Upon her return, she also befriended Luna. Letters to Champ The following are examples of letters Lilith wrote to Champ during his absence, in a similar vein to Champ's, but in no particular chronological order. First Shown Letter Hey babe, I still miss you a lot. I wish you'd get your cute ass back here so we can have some fun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) But seriously, I really want you back here. So much crazy stuff has been happening lately. Like, for instance, just today I ate through twelve cans of Pringles and downed a whole jar of salsa. AND IT WAS STORE BRAND! I didn't even get the tasty name brand stuff! Isn't that fucked? I must be more depressed than I thought. Oh yeah also Xander came back and he's hanging out with everyone now. He's cool. Not genociding UBs which is a plus. Love, your Lilith <3 Trivia * Her favorite food is Pringles. * Her favorite band is Styx, and "Renegade" is her favorite song. * Her favorite actor is Michael Rooker, and Yondu is her favorite character in the MCU. Her other favorite actors are Kurt Russell and Woody Harrelson. Gallery Lilith's RYSS.png|Lilith delivering a "Reason You Suck" speech to Fiona. lilith.png|Lilith in her cool shirt lilith2.PNG|Not!Lilith Lilith_Crying.png|Lilith crying Blushing_Lilith.png|Lilith blushing Smiling_Lilith.png|Lilith smiling badchas.PNG|Lilith finally telling Chastity how she feels. badchas2.PNG|Lilith finally telling Chastity how she feels (part 2). burn.PNG Jammin.jpg|Lilith's sex life in a nutshell See Also * Lilith's Nightmare Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP